


Leather and Sweaters

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining, Texting, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, background Shatt, nerd lance, punk keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time, Pidge made a group chat.Feelings happened.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things you'll need before reading :))

Welcome to my first fanfiction! There are a few things you should know before reading, so here it goes.

General Info to Know:

  * Pidge is FTM trans
  * There is background shatt
  * Coran doesn't appear much
  * Keith and Shiro are adoptive brothers
  * Keith's Major is auto-mechanics
  * Lance's Major is Marine Biology
  * Hunk and Pidge's Majors are engineering
  * Matt, Allura, and Shiro live together
  * Hunk and Lance are roommates
  * Keith and Pidge are roommates



Ages:

  * Keith - 20
  * Lance - 20
  * Hunk - 21
  * Pidge - 17 
  * Shiro - 25
  * Matt - 24
  * Allura - 25
  * Coran - 30



Usernames (i'll put them in the notes before every chapter too):

  * emo-tional - Keith
  * the cuban menace - Lance
  * daddy kink - Shiro
  * Glasses™ - Pidge 
  * hunky monkey - Hunk
  * actual goddess - Allura
  * mustache - Coran



Thank you so much for checking out my fic, I hope you enjoy!

 


	2. Trapped in the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses™: all in favor of keeping them in there until they kiss?  
> hunky monkey: me  
> actual goddess: me  
> daddy kink: mw  
> mustache: me  
> the cuban menace: EVEN CORAN??  
> the cuban menace: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emo-tional - Keith  
> the cuban menace - Lance  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky munky - hunk  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

_Glasses™ added emo-tional, the cuban menace, daddy kink, actual goddess, hunky monkey, and mustache to unnamed group_

 

 **Glasses™:** welcome to hell

 **hunky monkey:** pidge no

 **Glasses™:** pidge y e s

 **daddy kink:** who named me i stg

 **Glasses™:** no idea, pffft it was probably lance

 **the cuban menace:** WHAT

 **the cuban menace:** WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

 **the cuban menace:** pls,, im just trying to watch harry potter in peace

 **emo-tional:** ofc u are, fucking nerd

 **the cuban menace:** oh look, the emo is here

 **emo-tional** : for the last TIME i'm not emo!

 **the cuban menace:** keith you literally have tattoos and piercings all over ur body,,

 **Glasses™:** i hear him listening to mcr and crying every night in his bed

 **emo-tional:** that is a LIE

 **emo-tional:** i have never listened to mcr in my LIFE

 **daddy kink:** keith, mom used to make you turn down mcr every time you would come home for the holidays because you played it so loud.

 **the cuban menace:** #keithisemoconfirmed

_Glasses™ named the group #keithisemoconfirmed_

**emo-tional:** shut the fuck up, pidge i dont need this.

 **the cuban menace:** uh oh, you have angered the emo

 **emo-tional** you too, lance.

_emo-tional has left the conversation_

**the cuban menace:** oh fuck

 **actual goddess:** what have you guys done

\--

Keith angrily shoved his phone into his pocket as he walked quickly down the bustling walkways of his college. He was annoyed- no, _enraged_ with Lance's constant tormenting. The only reason Keith had got those stupid piercings was because Lance said he wouldn't. The only reason Keith had gotten those tattoos when he was seventeen is because Lance told him he couldn't pass as an 18 year old.

Come to think of it, he only really did _anything_ to one-up Lance.

It was constant competition between the two. Constant arguing, constant fights... There was never peace between them. Lance's cocky, stuck up attitude lit a fire in Keith's belly, telling him to battle him on everything. Who could finish their physics exam faster? Who could study the longest without falling asleep? Who could drink the most without passing out? (that one always ended with Hunk breaking them up, he was always worried about them getting too drunk)

Everything about Lance set his teeth on edge, the way he flirted effortlessly despite his nerdy persona. He was popular even though he was a geek, a total nerd who played video games 24/7 and marathon-ed Harry Potter and Star Wars until every line was engraved into his memory. People looked past his blue-rimmed glasses and his pastel sweaters and totally gay fashion and _liked him_. But they didn't do that with Keith. All they saw was a leather loving punk who tagged along behind Hunk, Pidge, and Lance.

That's why Keith was so _furious_ when competing with Lance became one of the reasons why he woke up in the morning.

\--

**Glasses™ >emo-tional:**

**Glasses™:** hey are u mad at me? i'm sorry abt the group

 **emo-tional:** no, i'm mad at lance

 **Glasses™:** he feels rlly bad, he thought u guys were just joking around like usual

 **emo-tional:** well i wasnt

 **emo-tional:** and until he apologizes dont even think about adding me back to that group

 **Glasses™:** ugh FINE

\--

**Glasses™ >the cuban menace:**

**Glasses™:** apologize to keith rn

 **the cuban menace:** w hy

 **Glasses** **™:** he said he wont come back until you do

 **the cuban menace:** fine

\--

**the cuban menace >emo-tional:**

**the cuban menace:** hey keith, buddy ol' pal

 **emo-tional:** get to the point, shithead

 **the cuban menace:** ok i'm rlly sorry about calling u emo, i thought we were just joking around like we normally do

 **the cuban menace:** just pls say u'll come back 2 the group, everyone misses u!! it's not the same without u

 **the cuban menace:** don't ever quote me on that, i never said it

 **emo-tional:** too late, i already screenshotted it for blackmail

 **the cuban menace:** KEITH

\--

**the cuban menace >#keithisemoconfirmed:**

**the cuban menace:** ok keith said I could add him back

_the cuban menace added emo-tional to the group_

**hunky monkey:** welcome back, keith! i was beginning to have a klance withdrawl

 **emo-tional:** a what?

 **the cuban menace:** HUNK

 **hunky monkey:** I JUST WENT INTO LANCES ROOM

 **hunky monkey:** HES BLUSHING

_hunky monkey sent an image to the group_

**the cuban menace:** HUNK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME

 **the cuban menace:** I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED

 **Glasses™:** AW

 **emo-tional:** what is a klance?

 **actual goddess:** I HEARD KLANCE I AM HERE

 **Glasses™:** klance is...

 **the cuban menace:** pidge NO

 **Glasses™:** the ship name between you and lance

 **actual goddess:** we all ship it

 **the cuban menace:** pls kill me

 **the cuban menace:** i crave death

 **daddy kink:** me too

 **emo-tional:** wait, whats a ship name?

 **hunky** **monkey:** you know, when you combine the names of two people you want to be in a relationship

 **Glasses™:** keith+lance=klance

 **the cuban menace:** jeez keith,, with the amount of time you spend on ur phone one would think you'd know that

 **Glasses™:** lance stop trying to play this off w humor, we all know you're still blushing

 **the cuban menace:** PIDGE

 **daddy kink:** GOOD ONE PIDGE

 **daddy kink:** MATT AND I ARE DYING

 **actual goddess** **:** IT'S TRUE

 **actual goddess:** I CAN HEAR THEM ALL THE WAY FROM MY ROOM

 **the cuban menace:** SHIRO

\--

Lance dropped his phone on his bed, letting his hand slack as an audible sigh escaped his pursed lips. His face was burning up by the second, and Hunk's knowing smirk wasn't helping at all.

"Shut up," Lance muttered.

"I didn't say anything," Hunk protested.

"You were thinking it."

After a few beats of silence, Hunk spoke again. "Pidge figured it out on his own, you know."

Lance groaned, pulling his baby blue comforter over his face. "I thought I played the straight card so well."

"Oh, you did. In high school," Hunk laughed, patting Lance on the back. "Don't worry. Keith is still totally oblivious."

"Good. It's going to stay that way until I get over this stupid crush."

Hunk frowned. "Lance, you've liked him since sophomore year of high school, when he moved here. _It's sophomore year of college now._ I wouldn't call liking someone for that long a stupid crush."

Lance sat up, his hair going in all different directions and his glasses crooked on his face. "I know. That's the problem." He stood up and walked over to his vanity, straightening out his pink sweater and brushing off his light-wash jeans.

"Where are you going?" Hunk asked as Lance tried his best to straighten out his hair. (Although, keeping anything straight was hard for Lance)

"Over to Pidge's dorm to yell at him."

"Are you sure you're not just using this as an excuse to go and see _Keith_ ," Hunk swooned as he said Keith, making fun of Lance. The Cuban boy shot his friend a dirty look as he whisked by him, grabbing his phone, keys, and jacket as he stormed out the door.

\--

"PIDGE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Lance shouted as he pounded heavily on the door of his friend's dorm room. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Keith (Lance was too angry to have a heart attack over that factor) whose eyes were narrowed into slits at the sight of the person stood in front of him.

"What the fuck, McClain?!" He snapped.

"Move it, mullet head," He grumbled, pushing past the tattooed boy and stomping down the hall. "Pidge! Come out here so I can tackle you!"

"Lance, wait! He has the answers to the physics quiz! I need that!" Keith yelled, running after him. The two boys stood in the hall, looking around, when suddenly, Pidge shoved them into a closet. Lance heard the click of the door locking and a cackle from outside the door.

Keith jiggled the door handle and pushed as hard as he could to no avail. "Pidge, let us out!"

"Not a chance, Kogane," Pidge snickered.

Keith sighed, leaning back into the wall. "We're gonna be stuck in here forever."

Lance swallowed hard, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He was stuck in a closet with _Keith Kogane,_ his crush, his rival, his total opposite. And worst of all, Keith was shirtless.

Lance was doomed.

He pulled out his phone and clicked on the group chat, scrolling through the messages that he had missed. It was mostly just the others trying to explain to Keith what shipping was and why he and Lance were shipped. Keith's cute stupidity made Lance chuckle and smile fondly at his phone, momentarily forgetting that Keith was _right there._

"What are you giggling at, four eyes?" Keith mumbled, kicking his fallen motorbike helmet across the floor. Lance froze, frantically trying to think of an insult to deter attention away from his reddening face.

"Just looking at all your idiotic texts in the groupchat," Lance smirked.

Keith scoffed. "Just text someone to get us out of this mess."

\--

**the cuban menace >#keithisemoconfirmed:**

**the cuban menace:** guys help pidge locked keith and i in a closet

 **actual goddess:** how??? why???

 **Glasses™:** so that they could come out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **the cuban menace:** PIDGE

 **the cuban menace:** LET US OUT

 **the cuban menace:** IDK HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN SURVIVE IN HERE

 **Glasses™:** no, not until you guys $m00ch

 **the cuban menace:** HUNK,, BUDDY

 **the cuban menace:** PLS COME HELP US

 **hunky monkey:** i'll be right there lance!! omw!!

 **Glasses™:** hunk if u step one foot in this dorm i'll sneak into ur room at night and steal all ur baking equipment and burn it in a sacrificial fire

 **hunky monkey:**...nvm, lance

 **the cuban menace:** SHIRO PLS HELP,, TELL MATT TO GET HIS BROTHER UNDER CONTROL

 **daddy kink:** srry cnt talk we r playign mario kart

 **the cuban menace:** pidge, this is keith

 **the cuban menace:** if you don't let us out right now, when i do get out of here, i'll break the limited addition NASA rocket ship that you keep under your pillow

 **Glasses™:** how did u find out about that???

 **the cuban menace:** pidge, your my roommate. you kiss that thing every time you go to bed. it was only a matter of time

 **Glasses™:** tempting, but i'll just hide it somewhere else

 **the cuban menace:** SOMEONE HELP US PLS

 **Glasses™:** all in favor of letting them out?

 **the cuban menace:** KEITH AND I SAY YES

 **Glasses™:** all in favor of keeping them in there until they kiss?

 **hunky monkey:** me

 **actual goddess:** me

 **daddy kink:** mw

 **mustache:** me

 **the cuban menace:** EVEN CORAN??

 **the cuban menace:** FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for reading!! feel free to leave kudos and comments, i'll try my best to answer them all :)
> 
> i'll hopefully be updating this fic within every 1-2 weeks if school doesn't get in the way, so stay tuned!


	3. Pranks and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy kink: AW KEITH IS BLUSHING, I DON'T THINK IVE SEEN HIM BLUSH THAT HARD SINCE I TOLD HIS 5TH GRADE TEACHER HE WET THE BED  
> Glasses™: SHIRO  
> Glasses™: NOT THE TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emo-tional - Keith  
> the cuban menace - Lance  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky munky - hunk  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Keith laid his head back against the wall as a groan escaped his lips. He watched the way Lance pounded away on his keyboard, which to Keith, said it all.

They were never getting out of there.

"This is all your fault," He muttered.

Lance scoffed, looking up from his phone. "My fault?! How!"

"If you hadn't come here in the first place, this wouldn't be happening."

"Shut up, Keith. At least I don't listen to My Chemical Romance." As soon as the words tumbled out of Lance's mouth, Keith had him pinned against the wall, shoving him hard enough to leave a dent. His glasses slanted and almost fell off his stunned and lightly flushed face.

"I  _don't_ listen to MCR," He hissed. Lance abruptly pushed him off, rolling his shoulders and fixing his now smudged glasses.

"Okay, jeez. Calm down."

Keith was startled by the sudden buzzing of Lance's phone. He gasped, beginning to pound furiously away on the keyboard before shoving his phone in his pocket once again.

"Pidge says he isn't going to let us out until we kiss AND send picture proof to the group chat."

Keith wanted to run. He wanted nothing more than to kick down the door and strangle Pidge, but he couldn't. He was locked in the closet, being forced to kiss his rival. Worst of all, this would be his first kiss, and it had to be with Lance fucking McClain of all people.

Keith could tell that he and Lance were polar opposites even though he didn't know him that well. Keith wore leather, the latter wore sweaters. Lance was popular, nerdy, flirty, smart, and full of happiness and  _life_. While Keith was pushed off to the side and branded as the gay emo kid that had no friends. Hunk was intimidated by him, Pidge only tolerated him because they were roommates, and Lance was only around him because of his friendships with Pidge, Shiro, and Allura. Keith and Lance were separated because of their differences by default, and Keith didn't mind that at all. Lance's preppy and geeky personality and way of life made Keith want to projectile vomit on him.

"Hello, Keith, buddy? You there?" Lance waved a hand in front of Keith's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. He slapped away the Cuban boy's hand and glared at him.

"Let's just get this over with," He sighed. 

Lance swallowed hard as he stepped closer to Keith, holding the camera up and closing his eyes.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

Keith felt Lance's lips press lightly on his own. They were soft, plush even, and Keith almost missed the warm feeling when Lance pulled away after taking the photo. Lance let out a breath as he stuck his phone in his pocket.

"It sent."

Keith just stared, his gaze absentmindedly falling on Lance's lips. Before he could process what he was doing, Keith crashed his lips into Lance's once again. The blue-eyed boy squirmed at first, but soon, he had melted into Keith's embrace. Both of the boys were bursting as they wrapped their arms around each other, deepening the kiss and leaning into one another.

"K-Keith," Lance moaned. As if they had both just realized what they were doing, they shot apart, their faces flushed and breathing erratic.

"W-What the fuck, Kogane?!" Lance shrieked. Before Keith could form a response, Lance's phone went off again. And this time, his face fell.

"What?" Keith interrogated, "What is it, Lance?"

\--

**Glasses™: >#keithisemoconfirmed:**

**Glasses™:** lol i'm kidding bois,, i'm coming to let you out rn

_the cuban menace sent an image to #keithisemoconfirmed_

**Glasses™:** WOAH WHAT

 **Glasses™:** I WAS KIDDING

 **Glasses™:** I DIDN'T MEAN FOR U TO ACTUALLY DO IT

 **Glasses™:** FUCK

 **daddy kink:** AW KEITH IS BLUSHING, I DON'T THINK IVE SEEN HIM BLUSH THAT HARD SINCE I TOLD HIS 5TH GRADE TEACHER HE WET THE BED

 **Glasses™:** SHIRO

 **Glasses™:** NOT THE TIME

 **the cuban menace:** you

 **the cuban menace:** were

 **the cuban menace:** KIDDING???

 **the cuban menace:** PIDGE LET ME OUT RN

 **Glasses™:** OMW

\--

The second Pidge unlocked the door, Lance was gone.

He didn't say hello, he didn't say goodbye, he just pushed past him like he wasn't there, muttering curses in Spanish that no one could understand.

Keith, however, was transfixed on Pidge. He was expecting an apology, a hug, something... Anything.

He got his wish.

"Keith, I'm so sorry. I was kidding the whole time. The whole kissing thing was a joke, the whole Klance thing was a prank. It got out of control, I know, I messed up bad. You're my best friend, Keith, I can't bear to have you mad at me. I'm so sorry."

Keith was _enraged_. He wanted to walk away and punch his bedroom wall until his knuckles bled, like he did every other time he got angry. That was, until the last sentence of Pidge's apology replayed in his head.

_You're my best friend, Keith, I can't bear to have you mad at me._

"Best friend?" He echoed, "I'm your best friend?"

"Of course you are. You didn't know that?"

Keith looked away, shamefully averting his gaze. "I thought you only tolerated me because we were roommates."

Pidge frowned. "Keith, I  _requested_ you as my roommate. We've known each other since we were kids. Of course you're my best friend."

Keith smiled. "Oh. Good to know."

Pidge shook his head. "Want to play GTA V?"

Keith's smile faded, turning into a devilish smirk. "Hell yeah."

 

Throughout the whole time they played, Keith couldn't stop thinking about the way Lance's lips felt. They were slightly chapped, but still soft and plush, like a feather grazing against his skin. They were warm and welcoming and well trained, like he had kissed many others before.

That wasn't the worst part, though. He was wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips _again._

\--

"Hunk, he kissed me. Keith Kogane actually kissed me!" Lance exclaimed. "It wasn't like I thought it would be, though. His palms were sweaty and his leather jacket was cold, and it wasn't passionate. It was rough." He paused, looking at his friend, who looked slightly freaked out. "You can't tell anyone about this, okay? Not even your mom, and you know I love her."

"I don't know, man. Do you think this was just a 'heat of the moment' thing?" Hunk asked.

Lance bit his lip, putting it between his teeth thoughtfully. Maybe he  _was_ overthinking this. Maybe it wasn't anything at all.

He sighed, falling back on his bed. "Yeah, you're right. This crush is hopeless."

"That's not what I said."

"I'm hopeless. I just want to stay in my room and never see Keith again."

"Lance-" Hunk was cut off by the buzzing coming from both of their phones.

Lance groaned. "Oh  _no._ "

\--

**actual goddess >#keithisemoconfirmed:**

**actual goddess:** you all are coming over for a sleep over this weekend

_Glasses™ changed emo-tional's name to keithel_

**Glasses™:** keithel and i are in

 **hunky monkey:** lance and i are ingeogoejwgirejonhho

 **hunky monkey:** sorry lance tackled me

 **Glasses™:** i don't even want to know

 **actual goddess:**...anyways, coran, are you able to attend?

 **mustache:** ys.

 **mustache:** sprry, still getting udes to this phone thign.

 **Glasses™:** what a precious man

 **Glasses™:** we must protect him

 **mustache:** I am perfectyl capavle of protcing myself, Pidge.

 **Glasses™:** its a,, u know what, nvm

 **the cuban menace:** HUNK I HATE U

 **hunky monkey:** :(

 **Glasses™:** SHUT THE FUCK UP LANCE, DONT U DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABT HUNK

 **Glasses™:** HE MUST ALSO BE PROTECTED

 **hunky monkey:** :)

 **actual goddess:** once hunk made me extra chocolate chip cookies when I was on my period

 **Glasses™:** he gave me a rlly good massage when i took my binder off after a long day

 **daddy kink:** matt says he gives good hugs

 **Glasses™:** LANCE WE ALL LOVE HUNK,, GET UR HUNK HATE OUT OF HERE

 **the cuban menace:** i HATE U ALL

 **the cuban menace:** I DID NOT COME HERE TO BE BASHED

_the cuban menace left the conversation_

**Glasses™:** good fucking RIDDANCE

_hunky monkey added the cuban menace to #keithisemoconfirmed_

**hunky monkey:**  don't worry lance, i know youre kidding

 **hunky monkey:** i will make u cookies :D

 **the cuban menace:** i LOVE U HUNK

 **hunky monkey:** he just tackle hugged me

_hunky monkey sent an image to #keithisemoconfimed_

**Glasses™:** AW

_Glasses™ named the group we love hunk_

**hunky monkey:**  :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! 
> 
> as a slight self advertisement and psa, my tumblr is bitch-lasagna check it out if you'd like!! :)
> 
> i decided to have a lil 'we love hunk' moment in this chapter because who DOESN'T love hunk?? i hope you enjoyed!!


	4. The Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keithel: star wars, really?  
> the cuban menace: shut up keithel  
> keithel: fuck off
> 
> keithel changed the cuban menace's name to moist man 
> 
> moist man: THAT'S IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel - Keith  
> the cuban menace/moist man - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

The rest of the week was a drag for Lance. On Wednesday, he failed his ecology test purely because he couldn't stop thinking about Keith showing off his tattoos in a short sleeve shirt. On Thursday, Pidge invited him over for an apology marathon of Star Trek, but halfway through, Keith came in and watched. Lance couldn't focus on anything but the way his nose scrunched up adorably when he couldn't understand what was happening. It was going to be the  _death_ of him. Finally, on Friday, Lance went to a party and got extremely drunk. He passed out on the roof after insisting that he could communicate with the owls up there (he had a surprisingly good owl call), causing Hunk to have to bring him home to his bed. 

Then, Saturday came, and Lance was woken up by the familiar sound of texts in the group chat.

\--

**actual goddess >we love hunk:**

**actual goddess:** hey guys!! you can come whenever you'd like, our door will be open

 **hunky monkey:** YAY

 **hunky monkey:** IM SO EXCITED

 **keithel:** pidge wont stop talking about plans for attacking his brother, he has six already

 **daddy kink:** FUCK OFF PIDGE

 **daddy kink:** sorry that was matt he saw the text

 **Glasses** **™:**  so hes sitting close enough to see your phone screen, huh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **mustache:** i do not know what that face means, nor do i want to.

 **actual goddess:** MATT AND SHIRO JUST SCREAMED I HEARD THEM

 **daddy kink:** FUCK OFF PIDGE AND ALLURA

 **hunky monkey:** if lance could hurry up and get out of the bathroom, i might be able to get READY

 **the cuban menace:** hush, young jedi. you know not yet of the importance of a daily moisturizing ritual

 **keithel:** star wars, really?

 **the cuban menace:** shut up keithel

 **keithel:** fuck off

_keithel changed the cuban menace's name to moist man_

**moist man:** THAT'S IT

 **moist man:** I'M GOING TO FINISH GETTING READY

\--

Lance slammed his phone down on the counter as he pulled his white sweater over his newly showered body, ignoring Hunk's pleas and cries from outside the door. He pulled on his black jeans along with his white converses, lacing them up as he gazed at himself one more time. He had finally finished getting ready after one more failed attempt to flatten his hair, unlocking the door and walking out. An exasperated Hunk gasped in surprise as he tumbled in, locking the door behind him.

"Finally! I can shower!" 

"Have fun in there, Hunk!" Lance called, smiling devilishly as he sprayed his Tommy Hilfiger cologne on himself (Allura had gotten it for him, she inherited her family's wealth a few years back).

"EW, LANCE! GROSS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FART IN HERE?!" Hunk yelled.

"That, my friend, is an interesting philosophical question," He said, "It is called the restroom for a reason."

\--

Keith parked his jet-black motorcycle out front of Allura's mansion, taking off of helmet and placing it next to where Pidge had placed his.

"Man, I will never get tired of riding that bike," Pidge sighed, puffing his chest out triumphantly. "Is there possibility I could  _drive_ it?"

Keith scoffed, running his fingers over the leather seating. "No way in hell am I ever letting you drive this. No one touches my baby besides me."

"Come on, please?" Pidge begged, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. 

"Nope."

Pidge hung his head in defeat before perking up once again, a smirk forming on his face. "I'll tell Shiro about the closet if you don't let me."

Keith froze, thinking about all the teasing he would have to endure if Shiro found out. "I guess one ride wouldn't hurt."

Pidge smiled brightly, skipping happily back over to the bike as Keith trudged along behind him.

Man, was he a pain in the ass.

\--

After they got back, Keith realized that everyone had arrived. He quickly pulled Pidge to the door, running upstairs to Allura's bedroom where he knew everyone would be. And he was right.

Allura's bedroom was elegant and classy, with mostly white furniture and accents of dark and light blue's dotted around the room. Everyone was sat on the shag carpet in the middle of the room, with the exception of Matt and Shiro, who were lounging on the identical bean bag chairs on the left side of the room.

"You guys made it!" Hunk cheered.

"Finally," Lance groaned, collapsing on the floor. "Even Coran got here before you, and he drives that slow minivan."

"My minivan is the vehicle that brought you all to that Ariana Grande concert last year," Coran quipped. "The only reason you could all go is because we all fit in there. How quick we are to forget, Lance." After that, he never made a comment about the minivan again.

Allura smiled, standing up and hugging Pidge and Keith to welcome them. "I thought I saw your bike out front earlier, where did you guys go?"

"Pidge wanted to drive my motorcycle."

Shiro gasped. "You let someone else drive it?"

"Her," Keith corrected, "And yes, I did."

"What kind of blackmail do you have on him, Pidge? He used to not even let anyone look at it- her."

Pidge smirked, sitting down criss-cross applesauce next to Hunk. "I got stuff you wouldn't believe."

"Pidge," Keith hissed, giving him a warning glare.

"Oh, me too. I've got stuff on Lance that he'd kill to erase from my brain," Hunk snickered. "Like that one time when he was younger when he thought that if he put food up his nose that he would be able to taste the smell and ended up-"

"HUNK!" Lance screeched, cutting off his friend.

"-getting a blueberry stuck in his nose for three days because he was too scared to tell his mom he had done it."

"That was private," Lance muttered, burying his face in a pillow. 

Hunk patted him on the back as Keith chuckled, thinking about how ridiculous Lance would look with blueberries up his nose. 

Lance gave him a dirty look. "Shut up, Keith, you can't talk. You have a mullet."

Keith ignored him and instead focused on how there was no alcohol present in the room. "Where's the booze?" He asked.

"Keith!" Shiro yelled, giving his brother a dirty look while Allura laughed.

"The only way I'm letting liquor in this room is if we play a drinking game."

Lance shot up, his face bright and cheerful. "Let's play Never Have I Ever!" 

Everyone seemed content with that idea, and in a matter of minutes, they were all sat in a circle with five shots of vodka in front of each of them. It was decided that Allura would ask first, as she was the host and the only girl in the room.

"Never have I ever gotten so drunk that I passed out at a party."

Keith, Lance, Coran, and Shiro took shots.

Next, it was Pidge's turn. "Never have I ever had sex."

Everyone except for Keith took a shot. 

"Virgin club!" Pidge cheered, giving him a high five. Although Keith wasn't sure that being a virgin at 20 was something to be proud of.

Then, it was Matt's turn.

"Never have I ever gone home with someone at a party."

Lance, Coran, and Shiro took shots.

"Coran!" Allura gasped.

"What? I'm Coran the Gorgeous man, of course people would want to go home with me at parties," He huffed. Allura looked at him with a slightly disgusted face before saying to continue the game.

Hunk's turn was next. "Uh... never have I ever kissed a guy."

Lance, Shiro, Matt, Allura, Pidge, and a reluctant Keith all took shots.

"Wait, Keith, since when did you have your first kiss?" Shiro inquired, raising an eyebrow.

A light pink blush dusted Keith's cheeks as he averted everyone's gaze, looking at his hands. "It was Lance, remember?"

Lance's jaw dropped, his eyes widening shock. He quickly recovered, though, a charming smile overtaking his features. "Well, it seems you started off strong, huh?" He said, adding a wink for dramatic effect.

"Starting off as weak as you could, more like," Keith muttered.

Everyone laughed.

Shiro was next, and everyone knew he would have a shocking question prepared. He always told wild stories about all the college parties he went to, so it was no surprise that he had experienced almost everything.

"Never have I ever taken someone's virginity without knowing it."

Lance was the only one who took a shot. 

"I'm out," He burped, falling back onto the pile of pillows behind him. 

Keith gazed at him, bewildered at how fast he had gotten out. He was a nerd, a should-be total outcast, yet he fit in with every crowd and went to every party and took a shot at  _every question_. It infuriated Keith how easily he could fit in and be popular while Keith was stuck in his shadow.

The game went on, and soon, everyone except for Keith had finished their shots. Shiro was first, then Coran, Allura, Matt, Hunk, and Pidge. After the game had ended, Lance tried to steal Keith's remaining shots, resulting a drunk fist fight that had to be broken up by Hunk and Shiro.

"They're mine!" Keith whined.

"Sharing is caring," Lance slurred.

Keith stared at him blankly. "But I don't care."

"Allura! Give me one more, pleaseeeeeeeeee?" Lance begged, pouting furiously.

Allura sighed. " _One,_ " She told him sternly, handing him a newly poured shot.

"Ha! Take that, mullet head." 

\--

The game they played next was truth or dare, which Keith respectfully bowed out of. He had found Shiro's secret stash of beer and was intent on drinking all of it, until Lance came over and stole some. Keith learned the hard way that Lance was an  _extremely_ clingy and childish drunk.

He collapsed on top of Keith, giggling like a kindergartner. He squirmed across Keith's lap, saying 'beer' over and over as he reached for the bottles.

"Get off of me," Keith grumbled as he shoved Lance onto the floor, earning a laugh and a smile from the Cuban boy. He got back up and patted Keith's head as he took a swig of beer, gasping as he played with the ends of Keith's dark hair.

"Soft," He murmured as he stumbled away, wandering back over to his seat next to Hunk. 

Keith's face flushed as he touched the hair that fell on his neck, Lance's words replaying in his head over and over. The delicate and almost  _adorable_ way Lance had spoke made his cheeks heat up even more, and he was so thankful when Pidge suggested the next game so that he would be distracted. 

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Pidge yelled, earning cheers of agreement from everyone in the room.

Once again, they sat in a circle, placing one of Keith's empty bottles in the middle. 

"I call first!" Shiro yelled, smirking at all the disappointed sighs that came from various places in the room. He spun the bottle quickly, and after what seemed like ages to a bored and drunk off his ass Keith, it stopped on Matt. Both parties began to blush as they crawled towards each other, pressing their lips on each other for a kiss. Keith was surprised at how they fit together perfectly, and how neither of them were awkward with kissing their best friend. 

They pulled away, and Keith now see Pidge's knowing smirk. Matt shot him a look as he spun, landing on Allura. They quickly kissed each other, and when Allura landed on Pidge, it was the same deal. Pidge took his turn and landed on Lance, who was loopy as ever. 

"Lance. I have to kiss you," Pidge told him, trying to get his attention.

"Yup," Lance giggled, leaning in. The exchange was no longer than a few seconds, but when Pidge pulled away, he was blushing wildly.

"Okay, Keith. You lied. He is an amazing kisser."

Lance flashed a smile and gave Pidge a wink before spinning the bottle one more time. It went around and around and when it finally stopped, the whole room went silent.

It had landed on  _Keith._

Lance had spun the bottle, and it had landed on  _him._

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all!
> 
> i'm sorry it took me a little bit to update, i was a little distracted this week, but i hope you like this! 
> 
> also, i'm aware that pidge is 17 in this and is drinking. underage drinking is something that happens in the world and i hope no one is offended that i implied that pidge had alcohol, but feel free to let me know if it did so i know for next time. thank you!


	5. The Kiss 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual goddess: okay, that was weird  
> daddy kink: no kidding, matt and i are still scarred  
> daddy kink: he's worried that pidge's innocence was ruined  
> actual goddess: oh, trust me. he hasn't been innocent for years.  
> daddy kink: THAT'S WHAT I SAID

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel: keith  
> moist man - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Lance looked up, his blue eyes locking with Keith's grayish ones that were mixed with emotions of uncertainty and curiosity. Lance, in his drunk state of mind, pulled Keith closer to him by his collar.

"So, mullet-boyyyy, wanna kiss me again that bad, huh?" He slurred, raising an eyebrow seductively. Keith shifted awkwardly before leaning in as Lance lazily hooked his arms around his waist, pulling him into a sloppy and rushed kiss. Keith's lips tasted of beer and cigarettes, though Lance  _liked_ it. It was a taste that seemed entirely Keith, and he almost didn't want to let it go. But when Keith pulled away, he knew that he would never get to taste those lips again. He knew that he would spend days, weeks, months, even, thinking about that taste and the feeling of Keith's lips on his, knowing he wasn't thinking the same.

Keith wiped his lips as his face flushed, causing Lance to feel embarrassed as well. He looked around at all the shocked faces around him as he sat back, his cheeks heating up as well.

"I-I think it's time we went to bed," Allura stuttered.

Shiro stood up and grabbed Matt's hand. "Yeah, um, Matt and I will be in our room."

"I call the guest room!" Coran announced, rushing out of Allura's bedroom.

Allura smiled awkwardly as Lance and the others stood up. "Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith, you can have the living room. I hope you all sleep well, goodnight."  With that, she ushered them out.

\--

**actual goddess >daddy kink:**

**actual goddess:** okay, that was weird

 **daddy kink:** no kidding, matt and i are still scarred

 **daddy kink:** he's worried that pidge's innocence was ruined

 **actual goddess:** oh, trust me. he hasn't been innocent for years.

 **daddy kink:** THAT'S WHAT I SAID

 **actual goddess:** anyways,,

 **actual goddess:** do you think they like each other or was that just a drunk kiss?

 **daddy kink:** oh they definately like each other

 **daddy kink:** keith and lance used to do everything they could to get each other's attention, trust me. no way was that just a drunk kiss

 **actual goddess:** what are we gonna do?

 **daddy kink:** i'll talk to keith and see if i can squeeze anything out of him

 **actual goddess:** i'll do the same to lance while i do his makeup tomorrow. he's the most open when he's confident

 **daddy kink:** good plan

 **actual goddess:** goodnight shiro

 **daddy kink:** night

**\--**

The boys found their way down the glossy spiral staircase to Allura's gigantic living room. Hunk pulled blankets out of the closet as Keith and Pidge called the couches, leaving him and Lance to the floor.

"Selfish jerks," Lance mumbled as he fluffed his pillow, angrily glaring at Keith.

"You weren't thinking that when you were all over him, Lance," Pidge remarked, smirking at her friend maliciously.

Lance just groaned, falling back on the carpeted floor.

"Get some rest, Lance. You're gonna be really hungover in the morning," Hunk reminded him, patting his friend lightly on the back. 

 

But Lance couldn't sleep. The kiss was replaying over and over in his mind until it was etched in stone.

 

At around 1 o'clock, Lance was still awake. Every time he closed his eyes, Keith would appear in front of him as the scene was played again, causing his eyes to snap open and a small gasp to escape his lips.

"Anyone awake?" Keith called suddenly, startling Lance a bit. 

"Y-Yeah, I am," Lance replied faintly.

Keith audibly groaned. "Of course it had to be you."

"Not my fault I can't sleep, mullet brain."

A few seconds of silence passed between them before Keith spoke again.

"Want to play 20 questions?"

Lance smirked. "Hell yeah." 

"How many siblings do you have?"

Lance scoffed. "What a lame question."

"Shut up, moist man."

Lance was ready to protest, but he figured he'd ruin the game, something he did  _not_ want to do. He had a series of questions lined up and he was not going to lose his chance to actually get to know Keith Kogane.

"I have 7, excluding me. I'm the 3rd oldest."

"Jesus," Keith breathed, chuckling a bit.

"Why did Shiro's mom adopt you?" Lance asked cautiously, fearing the question would offend Keith.

He hesitated, the air growing tense. "I never met my mother. She wasn't in pictures around the house, so I never even knew what she looked like. I asked my dad about it a lot, and it seemed to annoy him. Then, one day, he was gone, and I was in a foster home with a bunch of other kids who barely even acknowledged me. I grew up in that home, made bad decisions and hung out with the wrong people. When I was fifteen, Shiro and his mother came, and they chose me, out of all the other boys that were there. I reconnected with Pidge and Matt and met you, one of Shiro's best friends. I had friends, a family that loved me, and I thought everything was finally okay." He paused, and Lance figured he was trying to suppress a sob. "Shiro saved my life, Lance. I'd probably be dead or worse if he hadn't came on that day."

Lance gaped, sitting up to look Keith in the eyes. "Wow, Keith. I never knew that. You just appeared one day, and when I went over Shiro's to hang out, I saw you and thought you were trying to steal my friends from me. I wanted to hate you, and I did, for a long time. I'm... sorry."

\--

_I'm sorry._

 

Keith was shocked to hear those words. He had never heard Lance apologize to anyone, let alone him. Lance McClain, Mr. Ego, was letting his guard down and apologizing to him. 

"I-It's fine," Keith stuttered, still shocked a bit. "Your turn."

"Who do you like?" Lance inquired.

Keith froze. Who  _did_ he like? 

For some reason, the thought of Lance kissing him popped into his head, and when he played with the ends of his hair softly. His voice, his eyes, his everything... It was there, in Keith's mind, appearing when he thought of love.

Did he like Lance? There was no way. They were rivals, natural born enemies...

 

Or were they? Maybe they were just two sides of the same coin.

 

"I... Don't know," Keith replied, hiding his reddening face in his blankets.

Lance laughed quietly. "You don't like anyone?" Keith shook his head. "You really are emo."

Keith threw a pillow at his face, causing Lance to laugh and Keith's heart to flutter.

"Shut up!" He whispered, shushing Lance's loud and echoey laughter. The Cuban boy fell back on his makeshift bed, and in a matter of minutes, Keith could hear soft snores filling the air. He _smiled_ , sighing deeply and pulling the covers up over him.

 

He was falling for Lance McClain, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this kind of short chapter, i didn't have much time to work on my fic this week. i apologize and i hope to get a longer update out by sunday.


	6. Lance's Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual goddess: ...but wont they be missing class?  
> daddy kink: lol FUK school  
> actual goddess: this is why you're not in charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel - keith  
> moist man - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Early in the morning, everyone except Keith and Lance packed up their things to leave. They said their goodbyes and headed home for the day. Hunk and Pidge had a project to do for one of their engineering classes and Coran said he had to visit his family, leaving Keith and Lance still there. 

Lance had disappeared with Allura a while ago, saying that she was going to give him a makeover of some sorts. Keith hadn't really been paying attention as he was playing GTA V with Shiro and Matt in the lounge. 

"So, Keith," Shiro said suddenly, "Last night was something, huh?"

Keith's face immediately flushed a deep scarlet red. "It was  _nothing._ Nothing but a drunk kiss."

"Sure didn't seem like it," Matt mumbled.

"Oh, like you guys were any better!" Keith snapped, causing both his brother and Matt to blush as deep as he was.

"That's besides the point, little brother."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to get at?"

Matt and Shiro exchanged glances. "Do you like Lance?"

Keith broke out into a coughing fit and fell over, causing his in-game self to die. "What?!"

"Do you, y'know, like Lance?"

There was an awkward silence before the Korean boy spoke again.

"I-I don't know... Maybe?" He sighed, "When I think of him my chest gets all tight and it's hard to breathe- maybe I'm allergic to him."

Matt smirked. "Yep, you definitely like him."

Keith began to cough again when the sudden click of heels down the stairs interrupted them.

"Hello, boys," Lance's voice said flirtatiously. Though the voice was clearly recognizable, the body it came from wasn't. Lance McClain was stood in front of Keith dressed like a girl, and he looked  _stunning._ He wore a dark blue dress as deep at the ocean that had a jewel neckline and fell just before his knees. It was completed with sparkles and other accents of lighter blues around the bottom and the neck. His face was covered in makeup, with hues and highlights of white and gold. Keith couldn't even think straight when Lance was literally glimmering in front of him. He couldn't even think of a proper insult.

Allura came down behind him shortly after, giggling and smiling brightly. "Doesn't he look amazing?"

Matt and Shiro nodded, while Keith sat still, awestruck.

Lance obviously noticed his staring as a smirk appeared on his face. "Like what you see?" He teased, wiggling his hips. Keith felt another blush creeping up his neck.

"As if anyone would like you dressed in drag," He muttered quickly.

Lance sighed, glaring at Keith and whipping around once again. His dress flew up when he spun, and Keith caught a glimpse of the white lace panties that Lance was wearing under the garment. The color white was angelic and innocent, yet the things going through Keith's mind were quite the opposite. He was imagining what it would be like to be the person removing those, what it would be like to run his hands through Lance's hair, feeling the skin on skin contact that he so desperately craved-  _no, no, no,_ Keith Kogane did not like Lance, he couldn't. They were rivals, and that's all they would ever be. 

As soon as Lance was out of sight, Keith collapsed on the floor, huffing and pouting loudly.

"Ah, young love," Matt cooed.

\--

**daddy kink >actual goddess:**

**daddy kink:** KEITH LIKES LANCE

 **actual goddess:** obviously, did you see how hard he was blushing when lance came down the stairs??

 **daddy kink:** i talked to him about it before you guys came down 

 **daddy kink:** he was like, and i quote, "when I think of him my chest gets all tight and its hard to breathe, maybe I'm allergic to him"

 **actual goddess:** AW KEITH

 **actual goddess:** now, how are we going to get these oblivious boys together?

 **daddy kink:** I KNOW

 **daddy kink:** LETS GO TO THE FAIR WITH THEM TOMORROW AND HIDE FROM THEM SO THEY HAVE TO BE TOGETHER

 **actual goddess:**...but wont they be missing class?

 **daddy kink:** lol FUK school

 **actual goddess:** this is why you're not in charge

 **daddy kink:** so operation klance is go?

 **actual goddess:** YES

 **daddy kink:** Y E S

\--

Lance fell back on Allura's plush bed as he stripped off the dress and put on his normal clothes again. He let out a defeated sigh and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I thought for sure that would get Keith's attention, but no, he's his normal emo I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-you self," He ranted, flailing his arms angrily.

"I think you more than caught his attention, Lance," Allura chuckled.

"What? How do you know?"

Allura frowned. "You seriously didn't see the way he blushed when you came down the stairs?"

"...No?"

"You're so oblivious, Lance. It's almost painful."

He just scoffed in response, thinking about how badly he wanted to curl up in his bed and devour a plate of Hunk's chocolate chunk cookies. Suddenly, he shot up as he realized something.

"I don't have a ride home. I'm going to have to ask Keith to take me home on his motorcycle!" Lance gasped, causing Allura to smirk. 

"Come on, let's go, big boy. We're going down to ask Keith right now!" Allura cheered as she pulled him down the stairs. Once they were in the lounge, Lance nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Keith, do you think you could drive me back to campus?"

\--

Keith's heart immediately began to pound as the words tumbled out of Lance's mouth. Taking him home would mean his arms wrapped around his waist, windblown hair, and extremely close contact. 

"Uh, s-sure," Keith stuttered, averting his gaze. He grabbed his bag and stood up. "Bye everyone, I guess."

Lance hugged them all and said his goodbyes and they were out the door. Keith handed Lance Pidge's helmet (it was very, very small and Lance thought his head was going to explode) as they hopped on the bike.

"You, uh, might want to hold on," Keith told him.

Lance laughed lightly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." 

Lance's touch sent tingles through Keith's body as his heart fluttered, his face growing increasingly red by the minute. He revved the engine and sped off, causing a string of Spanish curse words to fly from Lance's mouth. 

"Dios mío, esta cosa es jodidamente rápida! ¡Desacelera, hijo de puta!"

Keith didn't know what he was saying, but for some reason, the way Spanish flowed perfectly off of Lance's tongue made him hot all over. After several more lines of perfect Spanish (that was driving Keith wild, he didn't know if he could control himself) they had made it back to college. Keith parked in his usual spot, which was in between his and Lance's dorms. The Cuban boy stumbled off the bike dizzily and had to cling to Keith to keep balance. 

"Thanks for the lift, mullet boy," He smiled, "See you later."

With that, he was gone, and Keith was left alone in the parking lot with an elevated heartbeat and an un-cared for boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i got the spanish in this chapter from google translate so please excuse it if the spelling/grammar is wrong. the translation is; "my god, this thing is fucking fast! slow down, you son of a bitch!"
> 
> this chapter develops the relationship more and we see pining keith!! i love him so much,, we must protect


	7. Keith's Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keithel: if pidge is in, then i am too  
> Glasses™: dont worry my guy,, i am 100% going fuk the police  
> daddy kink: pls never say that again  
> Glasses™: lol fuk the police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel - keith  
> moist man - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Keith locked his bedroom door as soon as he got into his dorm. Pidge was out, so he was alone, but he wasn't taking any chances. Then, he collapsed on his bed, proceeding to pull out his erection. He began to thrust, slow at first, working up the speed as possible. The first thing that came to his mind while he was jerking off was Lance; his lips, his pretty face, his hair that Keith just wanted to pull at. He thought about what it would be like to have Lance's mouth wrapped around his cock instead of his hand. He jerked harder, imagining that he was fucking Lance's mouth as hard as he could, bucking his hips to get as much friction as he could. He moaned the Cuban boy's name loudly as he came all over himself. 

Keith laid back on the headboard, looking at the mess he made, the mess Lance had made _him_. It seemed that every time he would cross Keith's mind, he would fall for him even more. It was as if he had been cursed; cursed to fall in love with his rival, who would never return the feelings in a lifetime. 

After sulking a bit more, he got up and stripped himself of his clothes, jumping in the shower quickly. As he began to wash and tug his fingers through his jet black mess of hair, all he could think about was Lance's hands running through it. He couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Lance was in there with him, and he had to turn the water cold to cool himself down. 

When he got out, he pulled his phone out of his jean pockets, only to find that it had been blown up by messages in the group chat. He sighed, scrolling back up to see what he had missed. 

\--

**actual goddess >we love hunk:**

**actual goddess:** hey do you guys want to see the photos of lance after I gave him a makeover?

 **Glasses™:** fuck YES

 **daddy kink:** stop fucking swearing

 ** **Glasses™:**** frick YES

 **daddy kink:** its an improvement

 **daddy kink:** but anyways, i think we all want to see the pics

_actual goddess sent an image to we love hunk_

**Glasses™:** sexy

 **hunky monkey:**  he looks great wow

 **mustache:** as the kids say, SLAY!!!

 ** **Glasses™:**** coran pls

 **daddy kink:** "all he needs to complete that look is a stripper pole" -matt holt, 2017

 **actual goddess:** he does not look like a stripper!

 **actual goddess:** say one more bad thing about my fashion choices and you'll regret opening your mouth

 **daddy kink:** "what is she gonna do, hit me with lance's stripper pole?"

 **hunky monkey:** o fuck matt you should NOT have said that

 ** **Glasses™:**** WRECK HIM ALLURA

 **daddy kink:** ALLURA JUST CAME IN AND CUT ALL OF MATTS JEANS INTO BOOTY SHORTS

 **daddy kink:** "who's the stripper now?" -allura

 ** **Glasses™:****  WHAT A FUCKING BADASS

 **moist man:** 1) thank u all for the compliments <3 2) MATT FIGHT ME I LOOK HOT AF 3) go allura 

 **daddy kink:** "i never said he wasn't hot, i mean, everyone's at least a little gay for lance" -matt 

 **moist man:** IM LAUGHING

 **moist man:** also im sorry for not answering sooner, keith gave me a ride home on his motorcycle and i was NOT risking my life to check my phone

 **Glasses™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hunky monkey:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **actual goddess:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **mustache:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **daddy kink:**  matt also says "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

 **moist man:** PLS

 **moist man:** I HATE U ALL

 ** **Glasses™:**** what else did u ride? ;)

 **moist man:** i am no longer engaging in this conversation

\--

Keith found himself saving the picture of Lance to his phone. He shamefully told himself that it was for "blackmail purposes only" but his conscience new differently. Keith could only describe the picture of Lance as true beauty, and even that didn't begin to cover it. 

In the photo, Lance was wearing the same navy dress that he was before. He was sat on Allura's white couch with his legs crossed and his head turned to the side, eyes lightly closed and dainty. His skirt was hiked up a bit, exposing his perfectly tanned thighs. His calves looked like they were hand-carved by God himself, and Keith was about ready to worship Lance's legs instead of the bible. His face was glowing and his skin was clear. Everything about him captivated Keith, and it only made him want to push the blue eyed boy further away. He couldn't possibly feel the same way about Keith, so he was left with nothing but the thought of something that could never be anything. 

Getting attached to Lance McClain was the worst decision he'd ever made in his life.

\--

"Lance, it's been an hour. When are you going to stop screaming?" Hunk asked.

"Never," Lance replied, "Keith let me ride on his motorcycle with him! I was so close to him! I like him so much."

"I can see that," Hunk sighed. "When are you going to tell him?"

Lance froze. When _was_ he going to tell him? He couldn't keep his feelings inside him forever, it would just end up tearing him apart. He needed to find a way to express how he felt to Keith, even if he most likely didn't feel the same way.

"I have no idea," Lance admitted, "What would I even say? 'Keith, I've liked you for 4 years, but since you most likely don't feel the same way I'm alright with living in the friendzone for the rest of our lives'?"

Hunk rolled his eyes and flipped through the cooking channels he was looking at. "You're so oblivious. Both of you."

Lance scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind," Hunk muttered.

Lance sighed, rolling over on the couch and stuffing his face in a pillow. All he could think about was Keith; all he ever thought about nowadays was Keith. The Korean boy had his hooks in him, deep, and Lance was taking whatever bait floated his way.

\--

**daddy kink >actual goddess:**

**daddy kink:** when are we gonna tell the others about operation klance

 **actual goddess:** we can do it right now if you want

 **daddy kink:** ok

 **actual goddess:** i'll tell pidge you tell hunk?

 **daddy kink:** sounds good 2 me

 **daddy kink:** BUT what about coran

 **actual goddess:** he already knows i told him earlier

 **actual goddess:** he is our ride, we need the sacred minivan for this event

 **daddy kink:** Y E S

\--

**daddy kink >hunky monkey:**

**daddy kink:** are u ready for.... OPERATION KLANCE??

 **hunky monkey:** probably not, but tell me anyways

 **daddy kink:** ok SO the fair is in town tmr so allura and i were thinking of sneaking u guys out and going to it

 **daddy kink:** and THEN we would force them 2 go on rides together and hide from them so they have to be together

 **hunky monkey:** i am fully on board with this plan

\--

**actual goddess >Glasses™:**

**actual goddess:** ok so shiro and i made a plan to get keith and lance to spend bonding time together

 **Glasses™:** HOW

 **Glasses™:** TELL ME PLS

 **actual goddess:** we are going to sneak you guys out of your dorms tomorrow and go to the fair. we are gonna force them to go on rides together and hide from them so they have to be together

 **Glasses™:** YES GOD

 **Glasses™:** i am IN

\--

**daddy kink >we love hunk**

**daddy kink:** hey guys we r sneaking u all out of ur dorms tomorrow to go 2 the fair >:^)

 **moist man:** fuck YES,, fuck that biology test i have 2morrow LOL

 **keithel:** if pidge is in, then i am too

 **Glasses™:** dont worry my guy,, i am 100% going fuk the police

 **daddy kink:** pls never say that again

 **Glasses™:** lol fuk the police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter me laugh SO HARD idek why
> 
> little bit of a naughty keith scene in the beginning ;) i love him so much,, pining keith is so precious give me more god pls


	8. Yellow Skies and Dandelions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith, you are gay."  
> "Yeah, but I don't dress like it."  
> "You dress like a 15 year old emo biker."  
> "Shut up, flower child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel - Keith  
> moist man - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Lance was up bright and early the next morning, ultimately waking up Hunk to help him pick out his outfit. Keith was going to be with them, so he had to look his best. He knew Keith was probably barely even looking at him when they went to parties together or hung out as a group, but he still felt the impulse to put on his best show.

"Hunk, red or yellow sweater?" He asked, "Which one gives off a more 'festival goer' vibe?" 

Hunk pursed his lips for a moment, gazing thoughtfully at the two options. "Yellow one. With those lightwash ripped jeans and your white hightop converse. It's totally Tumblr worthy."

"Sweet. Thanks buddy."

Lance pulled the knitted sweater over his head. It was his favorite one out of the wide range of colors and styles that he had. He had lights, darks, pastels... Any color you have wanted, he had it. But for some reason, yellow was his favorite. 

Yellow was the color of the sun, the color of riches, the color of dandelions and lilies and roses. It was bright and fun, everything that Lance tried his best to embody. In that sweater, he felt comfortable in his own skin, something he usually wasn't. With being a closeted bisexual, he often felt like he was cut off from everyone else, like no one truly understood him.

 _If only I was like Keith,_ Lance thought,  _He came out to us the second he met us. Why is he always better than me?_

That was a question he often asked himself. He started a rivalry with Keith, a rivalry that soon turned into one-sided pining. Keith was always better than Lance, at everything, even at being gay.

"Lance?" Hunk's voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing. You just kinda zoned out for a moment."

"Oh, sorry."

Lance got dressed in silence, pulling on his jeans and straightening out the rips and threads. He lanced up his shoes and went to the bathroom to try and fix his hair, which was curly and unkept. He tried his best to straighten it, which didn't work out, ending in him storming out of the dorm with a giggling Hunk following shortly behind.

\--

They met Allura and the rest of the gang in a corner of the parking lot where they were hiding from campus security. Lance climbed the van and sat in between Pidge and Keith, Hunk sat in the middle with Shiro, Matt sat on the floor, and Allura sat in shotgun, next to Coran, who was apparently the designated driver. Keith and Pidge were talking about aliens and cryptids and all sorts of things that bored the hell out of Lance. The only exiting part of the car ride was when Pidge rolled down the window and screamed "fuck the police" while flipping off campus security as they drove by.  

In no time, they had arrived at the fair. It was bursting with life, filled with rides, food trucks, and little boutiques and stores that Lance awed at. Within five minutes, he had purchased two new shirts, a white, long-sleeve shirt that was embroidered with red roses and a light pink one that said "flower child" on the front. Allura beamed at his sense of style, while Keith called it gay and laughed at him.

"Keith, you _are_ gay," Lance retorted, shoving his bag in the car.

"Yeah, but I don't dress like it."

"You dress like a 15 year old emo biker."

"Shut up, flower child."

\--

They walked around for a while before they went on their first ride, a rollercoaster that had three loops and a big drop. Lance was psyched out of his mind to go on it, until he was stuck riding it next to Keith. All the others had taken partners, Pidge with Hunk, Allura with Coran, and Shiro with Matt. Keith barely even looked at him until they started to go up for the drop.

"Oh fuck!" Keith yelled, closing his eyes as they inched up the hill.

"Scared, Kogane?" Lance taunted.

Keith scoffed. "You wish. I just... Got a bug in my eye."

"Sure, yeah. A bug."

"Shut up, McClain."

"Make me," Lance teased.

Keith was about to fire back when the ride stopped at the top, causing a distressed noise to escape Keith lips. Lance smirked, feeling confident in the fact that he finally found something he was better than Keith at. Riding rollercoasters.

"Having some trouble there, Keith? Need me to hold your hand while you cry like a baby?"

Suddenly, Keith grasped his hand, causing his face to burst with color. Lance's heart was beating out of my chest as Keith squeezed his hand periodically.

"If I die, tell Pidge that it was me that ate all his special meatballs, not Hunk," Keith choked out, closing his eyes the coaster tipped over the edge.

As they went flying down, Keith was screaming hysterically and holding onto Lance's hand like it was his life force. Lance was having a hard time breathing between the racing speed of the coaster and Keith's hand in his own. They went upside down, and Lance almost puked because of the mixture of butterflies and adrenaline that was concocting in his body. In the middle of the ride, Keith let go, and even after they got off Lance could feel his skin tingling where Keith's hand was. Keith's warm skin and his cold leather gloves left an overwhelming constricting feeling in his chest, and he felt like he could drop dead at any moment.

"Dude, you okay?" Hunk asked him.

He got himself together enough to utter a simple yes as he walked on, trying to blame his flushed face on the ride. But he knew deep down that Keith was the only thing that could get him to blush anymore. (Well, besides thinking about that one time Hunk walked in on him jerking off. We don't talk about that) 

Next, they went on another rollercoaster, and Lance was stuck with Keith _again_. The same thing happened as it did with the last one, except that Keith almost choked him to death by pulling on his shirt. They were the last ones to get off, and when Lance looked around, he couldn't see the others anywhere.

"Uhh, Keith?" Lance gulped, looking worriedly at the boy, who was adjusting his leather jacket and brushing off his black jeans. 

"What?" He grumbled, fiddling with his piercings for a moment.

"They went along without us."

Keith stopped dead, his face going from annoyed to scared shitless in two seconds flat. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Do  _you_ see them anywhere?" Lance asked. 

He sighed, sitting down on a bench and pulling out his phone. "Of course, no service. This day can't get any worse." 

"Hey, you think I'm happy being stuck with you for the rest of the day?" 

Keith shot him a glare as he stood up once again. "Maybe we should just go and wait by the car."

Lance began to panic, not wanting to loose this one-on-one time with Keith. "We should look around first. They couldn't have gone far."

Keith shrugged, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Fine."

\--

They looked around for what seemed like hours, stopping for a late lunch in between searches. Lance discovered that Keith was a messy eater; it seemed he didn't even care about proper etiquette or manners. He just shoveled food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Lance was slightly repulsed and made sure to shoot Keith several disgusted looks during their meal.

After they ate, they continued their search, ending up at the Ferris Wheel. The sun was beginning to set, which was the perfect time to jump onto the ride.

"Hey, Keith. The sun is almost setting, we should get on the Ferris Wheel and watch it from the top," Lance suggested.

Keith frowned. "But what about-"

Lance cut him off. "Oh, come on, have some fun for once." He nervously grabbed his hand, pulling him into the line and onto the ride. They sat on opposite sides of the cart (against Lance's wishes) and watched in silence as they went around and up. In an almost perfect coincidence, they stopped perfectly at the top, allowing a breathtaking view of the sun. The sky was painted with hues of yellows and pinks and blues that created the most beautiful sunset Lance had ever seen.

"Yellow is my favorite color," He murmured aloud, smiling softly.

"Really?" Keith questioned. Lance nodded. "Wow, I thought it was gonna be some girly color, like hot pink."

Lance slapped his knee, acting offended at Keith's comment. "I bet you secretly like pink and you dress all emo because you're insecure."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I have a hot pink motorcycle stowed away in my closet that I like to ride at night. It's my pride and joy."

Lance giggled. "Not surprised in the slightest." 

Neither one of them spoke on the way down, but when they got off, Keith did something Lance never expected.

"Hey, Lance! Look!" He shouted as he plucked a bright yellow dandelion from the grass. He walked over to Lance and pushed his hair away from his face, putting the flower behind Lance's ear.

He blushed, grabbing Keith's wrist as he put the flower there. "What are you doing?"

"You said yellow was your favorite color, right?" He whispered. 

Soon, the space between them was closed, and all of the feelings both boys had felt came flowing out in one kiss.

Keith realized once and for all that he was in love, which was something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Lance realized why he liked the color yellow so much. It was the color he saw when he was with Keith, the color of happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a longer chapter for y'all :)
> 
> this is one of my favorite things i've ever written. this chapter is so pure,, i love it so much. the idea of yellow being lance's favorite color makes me so happy


	9. Jealousy Thy Name is Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses™: ok so do you think it worked??  
> daddy kink: well they definitely fucked  
> Glasses™: obviously, lance's neck looks like tinky-winky threw up on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel - Keith  
> moist man - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Keith was the first to pull away. Panting heavily, he smiled, pulling Lance closer to him.  
  
"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more... Private," He whispered, watching closely as the Cuban boy blushed even harder.  
  
"Oh, God yes," He laughed, grabbing Keith's hand and leading him into the parking lot. They reached the minivan and opened the door, climbing into the back seat. Lance pushed Keith down and straddled him, grabbing and pulling at his shirt as they connected their lips in a kiss once again. Soft and low moans escaped his lips, something that was music to Keith's ears. He craved the sound, the feeling of knowing that he was causing those sounds. He knew that many others had done that before him, but in that moment, it didn't matter. He had Lance McClain in his arms, and he could do whatever he wanted.  
  
Lance tugged at Keith's pants breathlessly as Keith did the same to him, both of them fighting for the friction they both needed so desperately.  
  
"Keith, I need you," Lance begged, hooking his fingers around Keith's underwear. Keith complied instantly, nodding submissively as he bit his lip. The way Lance's eyes were filled with pure lust as he stared at him drove him crazy, and he swore he was seeing stars when Lance placed himself above his throbbing cock. Slowly, the blue eyed boy sat down, moans of pure ecstasy filling the air. He rocked his hips back and forth as Keith dug his fingers into Lance's sides, bucking his hips hard into Lance. He screamed in pleasure as Keith pounded into him mercilessly, his hair falling into his face, which was slick with sweat.  
  
Suddenly, Keith flipped Lance into his back, taking control and dominating over the other boy. Lance bit his lip as he cried out, scratching at Keith's back as he left a trail of hickeys down his neck.  
  
"H-Harder," Lance groaned, tracing Keith's tattoos with his fingers. The way his skin felt when Lance touched him drove Keith insane, and he was happy to oblige to anything Lance said. He pounded and pounded as hard as he could, positioning himself to hit the place Lance reacted the most to as many times as he could. He grinded every last noise out of him until his throat was hoarse and dry. He feared that would be the last time he would hear anything like that from Lance, which prompted Keith to want to hear as much as he could. Every moan, groan, cry, and plead that Keith could get his hands on.  
  
He was hopelessly in love, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
Keith and Lance came together in a sea of passion and lust. They fell back against the leather seats of the minivan as they cleaned up, pulling on their pants and wiping the sweat and cum off of their chests and faces. Lance was oddly quiet, which bothered Keith a bit. He wasn't flirting or shooting snarky comments at him like he imagined he would, he was just silent and emotionless.  
  
Abruptly, the door opened, causing Keith to nearly have a heart attack.  
  
"There you guys are!" Hunk exclaimed.  
  
Pidge smirked, pulling the lollipop he had out of his mouth. "So that's where you guys ran off to."  
  
"If you guys got anything on my car seats, I'll have your heads!" Coran yelled.  
  
"W-We didn't... I-I," Keith stuttered, finding it impossible to form words.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Pidge laughed, climbing over the seats. "Move over, chumps."  
  
Keith noticed Pidge's new shirt, a simple green crop top with a small alien in the middle. In an effort to change the subject, he acknowledged it.  
  
"N-Nice shirt."  
  
"Isn't it? Allura picked it out for me," He beamed as they began to drive.  
  
"I love the flower crown, too," Lance gasped, toying with the blue and green flowers that surrounded Pidge's head.  
  
"Thanks, Lance."  
  
They drove home in an awkward silence that left Keith stealing glances at Lance and wondering what the hell was going through his head.  
  
\--  
  
**Glasses™ >daddy kink:**  
  
**Glasses™:** ok so do you think it worked??  
  
**daddy kink:** well they definitely fucked  
  
**Glasses™:** obviously, lance's neck looks like tinky-winky threw up on it

 **daddy kink:** OMG TRUE LMAO  
  
**daddy kink:** but they're not talking?? like at all?  
  
**Glasses™:** keith keeps looking at lance but lance has barely even noticed him this whole ride  
  
**daddy kink:** i am annoyed  
  
**Glasses™:** i'll ask keith abt it at some point  
  
**daddy kink:** ok pls tell me what he says  
  
**Glasses™:** fine  
  
**Glasses™:** i cant talk anymore keiths on to me  
  
**daddy kink:** i think lance is peeking over the seat  
  
**Glasses™:** he is  
  
daddy kink: fuck  
  
**daddy kink:** goodbye  
  
\--  
  
A week passed before the next time Keith saw Lance. They hadn't spoken since it happened, not even in the group chat. Keith barely payed attention to it as it made him even more depressed to see Lance all happy and pretending like everything was alright when it wasn't. Keith was constantly wallowing in his own self-pity and barely left his room, only to go to mandatory classes or when Pidge forced him to get up.  
  
Keith was in the library when Lance walked in with another guy. He was cute and looked like a senior, causing Keith to wonder what they were doing together. He closed his books and shoved them into his bag as he snuck around the bookcases to listen to their conversation. Lance was leaning against the wall as the guy typed something up on the computer.  
  
"Really? You're flirting with me when you have that hickey on your neck?" The guy laughed, smiling brightly. Lance smirked charmingly.  
  
"Hey, I get around a lot."  
  
The guy shut off the computer and stood up, looking Lance up and down as he walked towards him. "I wonder how many people have left marks on that pretty little neck of yours."  
  
"Would you like to be one of them?" Lance whispered, so quietly that Keith almost couldn't hear.  
  
With that, they walked out, presumably to fuck in a janitor's closet somewhere.  
  
Keith was infuriated. He was filled to the brink with pure and uncapped rage, something he hadn't felt in countless days. Seeing Lance with someone else made Keith angrier than he had ever been; angrier than he was when he had to endure Lance's constant teasing, angrier than when he found out Shiro scratched his motorcycle, even angrier than that time someone made fun of Pidge for being trans. And he just didn't know why.  
  
\--  
  
**keithel >Glasses™:**  
  
**keithel** : what do you do when you feel the compulsive need to slit someone's throat?  
  
**Glasses™:** okay, first, woah  
  
**Glasses™:** second, who?  
  
**keithel:** this guy i saw lance with  
  
**Glasses™:** ohh, i see  
  
**keithel:** see what?  
  
**Glasses™:** youre jealous aren't you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**keithel:** ...maybe  
  
**Glasses™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**keithel:** i said MAYBE  
  
**Glasses™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**keithel:** UGH  
  
\--  
  
Keith shoved his phone into his pocket, tearing through the library and running all the way back to his dorm. He slammed his bedroom door loudly, and after a few quick punches to his dresser, he felt okay again. He collapsed on his bed, panting heavily as a knock on the door sounded.  
  
"Come in," He sighed.  
  
Pidge opened the door slowly, peeking his bug eyes in.  
  
"Are you okay? You seemed a little... Heated, earlier."  
  
"I'm fine, now," He said, hiding his brusied knuckles behind his back.  
  
Pidge cleared his throat, casting his glance down to the floor awkwardly.  
  
"So, are you and Lance together?" He asked.  
  
"No," Keith replied gloomily, causing Pidge to roll his eyes.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How the fuck am I supposed to know? He's off fucking other guys and girls and pretending like the fair never happened while I'm over here, in my room trying to resist the urge to kill someone!"  
  
Pidge was silent for a moment. "I know what it's like to be depressed," He began, "I felt it when I realized I wasn't supposed to be a girl. It starts off as anger, feeling like you want to hurt yourself or others, but that wears off, and a powerful wave of sadness comes over you. You don't want to move, you just want to lay in bed and do nothing to the point where you forget to eat or sleep or shower." He paused, looking up at Keith. "You cover your feelings with being abrasive and rude to people because you're too scared to admit that you're hurt, and you have been for a while. I know you, Keith. I can see right through that badboy persona. I know that you're sad and upset and resentful. And I know most of all that you're in pain. And that's okay, everyone's been hurt some way, somehow."  
  
Keith felt tears well in his eyes as he began to cry for the first time in years. He pulled Pidge into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder as tears spilled over onto his burning cheeks.  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Pidge had to go to his next class, leaving Keith alone in his room. He was mad and sad and confused all in one and he didn't know what to do. So he decided to go and look for Lance, and what he found, only made him madder.  
  
Lance was making out with the guy from the library in front of his dorm, right out in the open for everyone to see. Keith clenched his fists tight as he walked towards them, feeling blinding fury overcome him. He grabbed the guy’s shoulder and ripped him away from Lance, causing a startled gasp to escape his lips.  
  
"Keith?! What are you-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Keith had punched the guy square in the face knocking him down to the ground with one blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i just wanted to let you know, if you guys wanted to draw anything/edit anything of my stories i'd totally be down w that!! (not that anyone would actually want to do anything with my crappy writing lmao) 
> 
> just tag my tumblr (kogane-fever) when/if you post!


	10. Disco Lights and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunky monkey: pidge its 2am i think u should go home  
> Glasses™: lol fuck the police im pulling an all nighter  
> hunky monkey: pls don't make me get the group chat into this  
> Glasses™: do it u wont  
> Glasses™: o fuck u did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel - Keith  
> moist man - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Keith ended up putting Lance's boy toy in the hospital. The Cuban boy didn't seem to care that much; about Keith's motives or the fact that his "friend" was now in the ER. He shrugged it off and went back to his dorm like nothing happened.

Keith went back home and pouted on the couch for hours, watching Finding Bigfoot in his alien pajamas while shoveling down a carton of ice cream. He groaned in pain and rolled onto the floor dramatically as Pidge walked in the room. He was dressed and looked like he was heading to a party, with his favorite Hollister shirt and jean shorts on. 

"Okay. I'm over this," He sighed, grabbing Keith's arm and dragging him into his room. "Come on, Keith. Get up, we're going clubbing."

"Too tired," Keith muttered.

"Nope, you don't get a say. We're going and that's final. Now, put these on," Pidge ordered as he threw a bundle of clothes at Keith. He did as he was told, pulling on a pair of black jeans, a white sleeveless tank-top (Pidge told him to wear it because "guys think tattoos are sexy"), and tightening his belt. Pidge put in Keith's earrings for him, including his nose stud, which he hadn't worn in months. Surprisingly, the hole wasn't completely closed up, so he got it in with minimal damage. (Keith screamed like a baby)

They headed out at around 10 o'clock, walking all the way to a club called the Fairytale that operated in the middle of town. It was Keith's favorite bar, since it was a strictly gay one. It made it easy to find hot and single guys that lived within walking distance. 

"Pidge, why are we here?" Keith asked as they walked in, showing the bouncer the fake ID's Pidge had created.

"You need to get over Lance, and I figured this is the perfect place to do it," He shrugged. "I mean, there are tons of non-creepy guys here, right? Maybe you'll fall in love with a stripper who gives you a lap dance."

Keith scoffed. "Like that'll end well."

Pidge chuckled a bit. "I'm just saying. You need to get out there, have some fun." 

"Okay, fine," The Korean boy sighed, taking a step into the room. Almost instantaneously, they heard a voice that was all too familiar.

"Pidge? Keith?!" Lance gasped.

"Shit," Pidge muttered, pulling out his phone.

\--

**Glasses™ >hunky monkey:**

**Glasses™:** HUNK I THOUGHT U SAID U WEREN'T GONNA LET HIM COME

 **hunky monkey:** AAAAA i know!!!! 

 **hunky monkey:** HE WOULDNT LISTEN TO ME NO MATTER WHAT I SAID

 **Glasses™:** fuck,,, now keith's gonna b sad and not want to do anything

 **hunky monkey:** im sorry :(((

 **Glasses™:** its ok its not ur fault

 **Glasses™:** still love u

 **hunky monkey:** :)

 **Glasses™:** o fuck lance is comin over,, i'll keep u posted on what happens

 **hunky monkey:** ok have fun

 **Glasses™:** <3

\--

Lance made his way through the hoard of people and over to them, a bright smile plastered on his face. Keith swore he was wearing the shortest shorts he'd ever seen, and the way they shaped Lance's ass wasn't helping in his efforts to get over him.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" Lance laughed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Us either," Pidge replied, glancing at Keith nervously. "So what  _are_ you doing here?"

"Oh, I come here on Fridays to get guys to buy me drinks," He told them. "The guys here are rich. They'll buy you whatever you want." Pidge raised an eyebrow disgustedly at him. "What! Drinking after a long week of acing classes is taxing. I need a sugar daddy, or five." He gave them a wink before heading back in again, disappearing into the sea of half naked people and disco lights.

"Well, that was unexpected," Pidge grumbled. 

Keith ran a hand through his hair, wondering how exactly he was supposed to get over Lance if he was in the same bar as him. 

"I want to go home," He whispered. 

Pidge grabbed his hand. "Keith, I promise you everything will be okay. Just me, please?"

And he did. Wrongly so, as two seconds into the dance floor, he completely lost track of Pidge.

 

It was going to be a long, long night for Keith.

\--

He was sitting alone at a table in the bar room when he saw Lance again.

The blue eyed boy was getting felt up buy an older man who had just bought him a drink, and it infuriated Keith that it barely even phased Lance. It was like being touched by an old man at a bar was a regular thing.

Keith downed his last shot of whiskey and stood up, making a beeline for Lance. He grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled him away from the creepy old man.

"Hey, buddy! Wait your turn!" He snapped. Before the man could interject again, Keith pulled Lance down into a kiss, which the other quickly reciprocated. When they broke apart, the guy was gone, and Lance was smirking wildly.

"I love it when you take control like that," He purred, causing Keith's face to flourish with color. Upon that reaction, Lance lead Keith onto the dance floor. The Cuban boy proceeded to grind on him in front of the whole club. It was obvious that he was drunk, just like everyone else, but people were beginning to stare and whistle at them.

It was embarrassing and humiliating (that was a lie, he loved it) to have Lance McClain grinding up on him in the middle of the dance floor while he was trying so desperately to avoid getting a boner.

\--

**Glasses™ >hunky monkey:**

**Glasses™:** ok so i lost keith a while ago

 **Glasses™:** but i just found him

 **Glasses™:** lance is grinding on him in the middle of the bar

 **hunky monkey:** ofc he is

 **Glasses™:** hes such a fucking attention whore

 **Glasses™:** and its fucking HILARIOUS

 **Glasses™:** ok brb i gotta watch this unfold

\--

It was becoming increasingly hard for Keith to keep his cool when every touch from Lance seemed to make his body hotter.

"K-Keith, I want you," He moaned, slurring his words. 

"Lance, no," Keith snapped, pushing him away. "I don't want to be just another one of your fuck buddies."

Lance's face fell. "What? I... I thought that's all _you_ wanted."

"Huh? How could you think that?!" The Korean boy exclaimed. "Lance, you were my first for everything. First kiss, first time, first... first love."

Lance looked down, his face slowly getting brighter with every second. "You love me?" Keith nodded bashfully, and suddenly, Lance had connected their lips in a soft, tender kiss. "Good, because I love you too. I have for years."

Keith scoffed. "Then what was all that rivalry shit I had to deal with?"

"My attempt at trying to cover up the fact that I was falling for you because I thought you'd never like me back."

"Guess you were wrong, huh?"

"Guess I was," Lance laughed, "Come on, let's dance." 

The both of them went back out onto the floor again, laughing happily and smiling until their cheeks hurt. Suddenly, Lance grabbed Keith's ass, causing him to groan in annoyance. (and pleasure)

"If you don't stop that I'm going to wreck you," He growled.

"Oh yeah? In what way, big boy?"Lance teased.

"Now I'm leaning towards the violent way."

"What were you leaning towards before?" Lance whispered, tracing Keith's tattoos with his fingers suggestively.

Keith sighed, giving him a dirty but aroused look. "You're making it really hard not to want to get out of here and fuck you right now."

Lance smirked. "Who says we have to stay?" 

With that, they were back at Keith's dorm room with the doors locked and shades drawn.

It really _was_ going to be a long night for him.

\--

**Glasses™ >hunky monkey:**

**Glasses™:** well

 **Glasses™:** they just left without me

 **Glasses™:** TOGETHER

 **hunky monkey:** oh god

 **Glasses™:** i pray to god they didn't lock me out

 **Glasses™:** im finna kill myself tonight

 **hunky monkey:** if they did u can crash here

 **Glasses™:** nah i think i have my key

 **Glasses™:** thx tho hunk i love u

 **hunky monkey:** pidge its 2am i think u should go home 

 **Glasses™:** lol fuck the police im pulling an all nighter

 **hunky monkey:** pls don't make me get the group chat into this

 **Glasses™:** do it u wont

 **Glasses™:** o fuck u did

\--

**hunky monkey >we love hunk:**

**hunky monkey:** guys pls tell pidge he should go home

 **daddy kink:** PIDGE GO HOME

 **daddy kink:** matt said "i'm gonna tell mom that ur out partying instead of studying"

 **Glasses™:** OK OK IM GOING

 **Glasses™:** but b4 i go 2 bed,, i need to tell u the news

 **actual goddess:** what is it?

 **Glasses™:** keef and lance went home from the club..... TOGETHER

 **daddy kink:** so that's why keith hasnt been answering

 **Glasses™:** hes too busy sucking dick 2 reply lmao

 **daddy kink:** pidge thats gross,, even for you

 **Glasses™:** :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legitimately fangirled while writing this,, im so pathetic i hate myself
> 
> i hope you guys like this!! it was a bit of a rushed chapter but it was a filler one too i guess. at this point idek what im doing, im surprised that people are actually reading this LMAO
> 
> bye lovelies!!


	11. Pinky Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glasses™: i LOVE u hunk  
> hunky monkey: :)  
> Sad™: um back off hes mine  
> keithel: um no. you're mine, lance  
> actual goddess: OH MY QUIZNAK  
> daddy kink: AW KEITH  
> Glasses™: domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keithel - Keith  
> moist man/Sad™ - Lance  
> daddy kink - Shiro  
> Glasses™ - Pidge  
> hunky monkey - Hunk  
> actual goddess - Allura  
> mustache - Coran

Lance woke up the next morning to find himself tied to the headboard of Keith's bed, his wrists bound with a black and red bandana. Unsurprisingly, Keith wasn't awake yet; he was snoring loudly at the end of the bed wearing literally  _nothing_ besides his leather jacket. Countless condoms were scattered around the pair, and soon, Lance was able to piece everything together again. The bar, the dance floor, the bedroom, everything was becoming clearer.

They had said I love you. Lance had finally confessed his feelings, and Keith felt them back.

He felt sick, almost. It was surreal to him that someone like Keith was could love him. Lance was preppy and nerdy and Keith was a "bad boy" and a loner, but they had come together besides their difference. Four years of pain and hopeless pining had finally come to an end, and Keith was his, and no one elses.

The boy at the end of the bed began to stir, his beautiful grey eyes shimmering in the pale early morning light.

"Morning, sleepy head," Lance purred as Keith picked his head up. He groaned, rubbing circles into his temples at he looked around his wrecked room.

"How many times did we-"

"Oh, well, judging by the condoms on the floor, I'm guessing about 50 times maybe? 60?"

Keith smiled. "Y'know, your sarcasm isn't that funny."

"Oh yeah? Why are you smiling then?"

"I hate you."

"Sure you do. That's why you fucked me senseless last night," Lance drawled, causing both of the boys to blush. "Now, can you please untie me?"

Keith smirked. "What if I don't want to? You look pretty like that, all tied up and ready for me."

Lance just scoffed. "You're a total cliche top."

"And you're a classic bottom," He whispered as he pulled the knot out of the bandana. Keith's eyes flickered from Lance's eyes to his lips, and Lance didn't miss a beat when he pulled him down into a kiss. The Cuban boy flipped his partner over so that he was straddling him, running his hands up and down his chisled chest.

"L-Lance, we have to get up," Keith moaned as his boyfriend pressed kisses on his sensitive neck. 

"Fine," He sighed, standing up and pulling on his jeans tiredly. They headed out to the kitchen together to find Pidge sat at the table with his phone and coffee in his hands, scrolling mindlessly and paying no attention to his friends.

"Morning, Pidge," Keith greeted, pouring himself a cup of decaf. He received nothing but a nod from the younger boy. "Coffee?" Keith asked, gesturing to Lance.

"Sure, thank you," Lance smiled, " _Babe_." 

Keith's face immediately flushed a bright scarlet red. "We're doing pet names, huh?"

"Of course we are. I'm gonna pull out all the stops for you."

Keith hummed in response, rolling his eyes as he pulled out various pots and pans from the cabinets. It suddenly occured to Lance that Keith was making him breakfast; Keith Kogane, the supposed hard-ass emo kid, was cooking for him.

"Cooking for me, are you, Kogane?"

Keith glanced over at him. "Oh, _of course_ I am. I have to pull out all the stops, don't I?"

Lance chuckled. "Your reputation is all wrong. You're nothing but a big softie."

"Only for you."

Lance smiled and blushed wildly, picking up his phone to hide his reddening face. He scrolled through the group chat and read all the messages that he missed, specifically the ones about him and Keith. He decide to make them even more crazy as he snapped a picture of Keith cooking (his ass looked really great in it, so he saved it for "personal uses" before it sent) and waited for a response.

\--

_moist man sent an image to we love hunk_

**moist man:** get u a man that can COOK

 **daddy kink:** lance, thats a picture of keith boiling water

 **moist man:** no, its a five course meal

 **Glasses™:** guys,, theyve been saying rlly cliche and sweet things to each other ALL MORNING

 **Glasses™:** KLANCE IS REAL

_Glasses™ named the group k l a n c e_

**actual goddess:** FINALLY!

 **mustache:** my favorite boys have grown up!

 **Glasses™:** CORAN I THOUGHT I WAS UR FAVORITE

 **mustache:** i love you all equally. except for lance. hes my favorite.

 **Glasses™:** wow

 **Glasses™:** sad react

 **hunky monkey:** congrats guys! i love you both  <3

 **Glasses™:** YES WE ALL LOVE AND SUPPORT U

 **Glasses™:** lance is currently rolling around on the floor screaming

 **daddy kink:** oh god

 **Glasses™:** now hes gotten up and is grabbing keith's ass and calling it "research"

 **moist man:** pIDGE THAT WAS PRIVATE

 **Glasses™:** HOW IS IT PRIVATE IM LITERALLY 2FT AWAY FROM U

 **Glasses™:** i can tell them smthn even more private if u want ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **moist man:** what is it

 **Glasses™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **moist man:** oh god

 **moist man:** have mercy

 **daddy kink:** pidge just tell us what is it

 **actual goddess:** yeah tell us!!

 **Glasses™:** lets just say keith's room was very noisy last night

 **daddy kink:**  oh GOD

 **hunky monkey:** i hope u slept well!! :( <3

 **Glasses™:** i wish i could say i did,, but thank u hunk <3

 **Glasses™:** omfg lance just SCREAMED and showed the texts to keith

 **Glasses™:** now keef is yelling

 **Glasses™:** lance is Sad™

_Glasses™ changed moist man's name to Sad™_

**Glasses™:** um,, now they're kissing

 **Glasses™:**  wtf,, is this what love is?? will i experience it??

 **hunky monkey:** pidge, you're amazing, i can guarantee you'll experience this at some point :)

 **Glasses™:** ive experienced it

 **Glasses™:** i LOVE u hunk

 **hunky monkey:** :)

 **Sad™:** um back off hes mine

 **keithel:** um no. you're mine, lance

 **actual goddess:** OH MY QUIZNAK

 **daddy kink:** AW KEITH

 **Glasses™:** domestic

 **daddy kink:** wait, aren't you guys supposed to be in class??

 **Glasses™:** um

 **Glasses™:** no?

 **daddy kink:** pidge...

 **Glasses™:** LMAO GOTTA BLAST

\--

Keith finished cooking breakfast with a smile plastered on his face the entire time. Even with Lance pestering him every second, which would have bothered him any other day, he was happier than he'd felt in a long time. He didn't feel the compulsive need to hurt himself or others; he didn't feel the need to shut others out anymore. He felt at home with Lance beside him, like everything was going to be alright just from him  _being_ there. 

They ate in a comfortable silence before going back to Keith's room for a bit. All of the sudden, Lance jumped to his feet. 

"I have to go get something, I'll be right back," He said, darting out the door.

"Um, okay," Keith sighed as he returned to the game he was playing. 

\--

After about 20 minutes or so, Lance came back, stumbling into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. 

"'Hey, Keith. Sorry for walking out on you with no explanation!'" Keith muttered, rolling his eyes. Lance was in the bathroom for what seemed hours to a frustrated Keith. He heard the door unlock and open, but payed no attention to the person who came out.

"S-Sorry for leaving. I just needed to get some things. To... To thank you, and make it up to you," Lance stuttered. The Cuban boy walked in front of Keith, freezing him in his place. "I saw the way you looked at me when Allura dressed me. I thought we could, y'know, try something new?"

Lance was completely naked aside from the black lace thong that rested on his hips, covering his rather large bulge. The color contrasted on his skin perfectly, and Keith couldn't help but stare and take it all in. He slowly made it up to Lance's face as he raked his eyes over the boy's exposed form. He had full face makeup on that only seemed to make him even prettier (if that was possible).

"Holy fuck," Keith whispered softly under his breath.

Lance smirked. "What was that?" He asked, sitting on Keith's lap and leaning down to his ear. "I can't hear you." 

Keith stood up and walked over to his bed and Lance wrapped his legs around his partner's waist. He laid him down on the bed, pressing his lip's to Lance's as they rocked back and forth against Keith's hard on. Before he knew it, his pants were around his ankles and Lance was on his knees. His head bobbed back and forth as quiet, audible groans escaped his soft lips. Keith arched back as he came, bucking his hips one last time into the back of Lance's throat. He fell back onto his bed as Lance joined him, wrapping himself around his boyfriend and fitting himself perfectly, like a puzzle piece that was once missing.

"I love you, Lance McClain. I always will," Keith breathed, pressing a soft kiss against Lance's forehead. It was quiet for a moment; the kind of quiet that made you want to rip your heart out as you waited for a response.

"Promise?" Lance whispered, his ocean blue eyes glossing over with tears. 

Keith hooked his pinky around Lance's, kissing them quickly. "I pinky promise that I will love you forever."

Lance blushed, pulling away as he broke out into laughter. 

"Thank you, Keith," He smiled, "I love you too."

\--

And he did. Keith and Lance loved each other longtime. They did everything together, from quiet nights studying at home to going out at late hours and partying until they dropped. Soon, they weren't just Keith  _and_ Lance, they were  _Keith and Lance._ They were together through thick and thin, good times and bad, everything. Out of hatred came love, out of the dark came something beautiful.

Lance learned to love himself. He learned to be okay with who he was and be proud of it, all thanks to Keith and his confidence. With his help, he was able to come out to his family (who were very excepting) and not doubt himself constantly. He found self validation and eventually stopped hating himself for not being as good as he thought he needed to be. It was all thanks to his very determined and very supportive boyfriend, who was there even when things seemed to get very dark. Though they struggled and it was hard at times, they made it through, and Lance had the scars to prove it.

Keith learned to care about himself and his safety. Lance's soft and tender words and affection really did a number on him when he was angry, and he was able to calm down even when things got scary. He stopped hitting things when he was mad and learned to let his anger and feelings out in different ways. He opened up to Lance like he had done to no one else and found that letting everything out was a hell of a lot better then keeping everything in. Yes, some nights ended in tears and fights, but in the end, everything was okay.

It was Keith and Lance against the world, and they made it their bitch. They made it through everything, and the bonds they had made never broke. 

As they say, love conquers all. And it really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!! ive had literally SO much fun writing this,, thank u S O much for reading!! all your comments and kudos mean so much to me, more than i can put into words
> 
> i hope you've enjoyed this story! :))


	12. (bonus chap) song that remind me of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA

OK I KNOW I FINISHED THIS A WHILE AGO BUT I HAVE A BUNCH OF SONGS THAT REMIND ME OF THIS FIC AND I NEED TO SHARE THEM

•yellow - coldplay  
•fix you - coldplay  
•somebody to you - the vamps  
•kid in love - shawn mendes  
•tear in my heart - tøp  
•nicotine - panic! at the disco  
•habits (stay high) - tove lo

JDBFBD I LOVE ALL OF THESE SONGS!! i 100% recommend them all. once again tysm for reading ily all!


End file.
